A blast from the future?
by LadySparx
Summary: i thought it was a blast from the past, oh well like the the twist in the title theres a twist in the story, the girls are in their 4th yr,the boys have graduated but took on jobs at R.F. heres the twist, the boys and girls are married and have kids of 1y
1. You're who and were going where?

A blast from the…Future?

Somewhere in the magical universe…

"Oh c'mon guys! Why do we have to do this and why do _I _have to be the one to do it?!" whines the blonde.

"Because you're the one who suggested that we do this, dummy. So you're the one who's going to." says the blue haired girl.

"Yeah and like you said earlier, you're the perfect one for the job." states the pink/purple haired girl.

"As true as that is, y do I have to? I always do everything!" the blonde continues to whine and complain.

There's laughter coming from five of the six girls.

"Oh, you do not, she does." says the dark haired brunette as she puts an arm around the red heads neck.

"Ok fine, but y?"

"Hey girl, didn't I mention that after were done that lattés are on me and that we'd be head towards the studio after to look at some sketches for my summer line?" says the red head.

A smile spreads across the blonde's face. Her eyes light up. "Well girls, what are we waiting for, c'mon you heard her!" she runs head of the others.

Again the same five girls laugh then run to catch up with their friend.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

16 years into the past… at Alfea…

"Bloom! Flora! Musa!" shouts Stella as she runs into the dorm.

Bloom, Flora, and Musa walk out of Bloom and Flora's room.

"Yo, what is it Stell? And do you mind keeping it down a bit?" says Musa.

"Yes please. The babies are napping." says Flora.

"Oops, sorry."

"Yeah, so wt is Stella?" asks Bloom.

"Oh, right. You guys are never going to believe this!" says Stella. Just then Layla, Tecna, and the boys come into the dorm.

"Stella! You could've have at least waited for us so we could all be here." says Tecna.

"Shh!!" says Bloom, Flora, and Musa.

"You wanna wake the babies?" says Flora.

"Yeah and what? I didn't tell them yet." says Stella.

"So, you still ran all the way back to our dorm and yelled their names!" says Layla.

"Yeah about that, what's going on?! And because of all this shouting were lucky that the kids haven't woken up yet. They're all in Bloom and Flora's room sleeping." says Musa.

"So again, what's going on?" asks Bloom.

"Well, like I was saying, we were out in the court yard when all of a sudden a portal appears and out steps twelve people, guess who those people are."

"I don't know Stell, who?" says Musa.

The twelve people walk into the room. "Us!" says Stella. The twelve people look exactly like them but older.

"Now way!" says the Bloom, Flora, and Musa.

"Way." says the future Layla.

"Having trouble believing this?" asks Brandon.

Bloom, Flora, and Musa just nod their heads slowly, their mouths open.

"Well, it's quite simple really, it's…it's ah… how is this simple again?" asks the future Stella, looking over at her friends for help.

"Well, first of all, nothing is wrong, it's not like were here to change things or nothing, were just here for… here for… what are we here for again?" says the future Tecna, now also looking at the others.

"We're just dropping in, letting them/us know what the futures going to be like." says the future Layla.

"Ok I see, but how is this all possible again?" asks Bloom.

"Well…" says the future Bloom, she looks over at hers and Flora's room, and in the doorway is a little red haired girl with a small blanket in one hand and a stuffed dog in the other.

"Ember?" says Bloom as she walks over and picks up the small child as she yawns.

"But how?" asks Sky as his wife walks over to him with their daughter.

"It's a fairly new power of hers." says the future Sky.

"Yeah, one of her many, many, many powers." mutters the future Riven.

Everyone from the future glares at him. "What?"

"Riven!" says the future Musa. "We're lucky that she even agreed to this, especially after this morning's incident." She glares at him as she says this.

"Why, what happened this morning?" asks Flora.

"Oh, you'll find out when we head back." says the future Flora. Some of the girls giggle.

"Wait, you mean where all going to the … future?" asks Stella.

"Yup" says the future Stella.

"Exactly how far into the future are you guys?" asks Musa.

"16 years." says the future Timmy.

"Wow! So then the girls must be 17 then." says Timmy.

"Yeah, it doesn't take a genius to figure that out." says Riven.

Everyone glares at him.

"Just be quite Riven and yes they certainly are." says the future Helia.

"Why didn't they come?" asks Brandon.

"They had some things that they wanted to take care of and there are a lot of people to transport to and from, so they didn't feel like coming." says the future Nabu.

"So in other words, Ember wouldn't let them come, would she?" says Riven as he leans towards his future self.

"No not really." says the future Riven. Everyone looks at them.

"What?" they both say.

Everyone just grumbles, giggles are heard from behind them. They turn to see the rest of the kids in the doorway watching. Ember giggles.

"Well look who we've got here." says Brandon as he goes and picks up his daughter, the little blonde girl giggles and smiles as he daddy picks her up. The rest of the parents go and pick yup there own daughters, wither it was mom or dad.

"So when are we leaving?" asks Flora.

"Um… we'll find out in just a sec." says the future Tecna who noticed that Sky was on his cell.

"Ok. Yup. Ok. We'll see you guys there then. Bye." Sky hangs yup his cell. "Ok, we can head back to Sparx. They said to go on with out them and that they'll meet us there soon."

"Ok, so lets go." says the future Stella.

"Um, just one question. Exactly who were you talking to and did you just say that we were going to Sparx?!" asks Bloom.

"Yeah, we live on Sparx, that's also were the girls are, and my parents. They're here to, all of ours are, they'll meet us back on Sparx, ours and yours." says the future Sky.

"All of ours? Even Bloom's?" asks Stella.

"Yes, even mine, right now they're all on Eraklion." says the future Bloom.

"Ok the, so I guess lets get going." says Layla.

"Alright." says the future Tecna. Just then a portal appears and they all go through it. Leaving the past and into the future.


	2. Home sweet Home?

16 years into the future…on Sparx…

The portal appears and everyone steps out onto the grass.

"Well, that didn't take long, not long at all." says the past Stella.

"True, but there's a major time difference. We left Sparx this morning at eight and it's now… 3 in the afternoon." says Tecna as she looks at her watch.

"Really, wow, we were only at Alfea for 3 hours" says the past Flora.

"Like I said, major time difference." says Tecna. They all laugh.

"So where are the girls?" asks the past Helia.

"Oh, they've got to be around here somewhere." says Layla.

Some continue to laugh while others smile, they begin to here laughter, screams and shouts and also the sound of water coming from ahead.

"I think we found them." says Brandon, laughing.

"Oh, you think." says Riven, in a jerk like voice.

"Hey c'mon, dude, stop acting like a jerk." says Brandon

"What was that Brandon?" asks Riven.

"I'm just saying…."

"Well don…."

"Riven!" shouts a girl's voice.

They look towards to where they heard his name being yelled. They see a young girl of probably around the age of 17 with soaking wet red hair and a towel wrapped around her skinny body, walking towards them.

"Don't even start!" she shouts. "I don't want to deal with any of your bullshit today, got it!" she gets in his face.

"Got it." says Riven with an annoyed look on his face.

"You better and wipe that look of your face…" she turns to the others. "So how was the trip? I see it went well." she says smiling.

"It went just fine, Ember. So what have you girls been doing all day, other than swimming?" asks Bloom.

She looks down at her self and laughs remembering that she was wrapped up in her towel.

"Probably slacking off as usual." mutters Riven.

Ember glares at him out of the corner of her eye, then turns her attention back to the others, "Oh, the usual, we went to the studio and looked at some sketches for my summer line, and then we've just been hanging out all day, nothing new really." she smiles.

"Sounds like fun, and I'm sorry but did u just say what I think you said?" says the past Flora.

"What? Oh, you mean the swearing, yeah, it's kind of a habit of ours, we all do but only, well mainly when this ones being a jerk…" she points a Riven, who starts to mock her.

"Riven, don't make me hurt you," she calls back.

"What I didn't do anything," he says with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Riven, just stop ok. Just leave her alone." Musa sighs.

"Oh, alright."

"Thanks auntie Musa." says Ember smiling.

"You're welcome, dear."

"So, are the others at the lake too?" asks Stella.

"Yeah, their…"

"Ember!" yells one of the girls.

"What is it Steph?" she yells back.

"Get your butt back over here!" Stephanie yells.

Ember sighs, "I'm coming!" Everyone starts walking toward the lake.

"Wow! Sparx is really beautiful." says the past Layla.

"Yeah, much better as a beautiful kingdom than a frozen wasteland." says the past Stella. Every one laughs.

"Ember! Hurry up!" Stephanie continues to yell.

"Yeah, c'mon girl, we need you in order to start!" shouts Melody.

She laughs, "Ok, I'm coming!" she walks over to where all their stuff was and unwrapped herself and place her towel on the ground next to the others, revealing her blue bikini. The others have made their way over, some walked over to the Cliffside to get a better look, the rest stayed behind.

"C'mon Em!"

"I'm coming!" she shouts back. She then starts walking back the way they came, the others look at her funny, she just smiles and starts running towards the cliff. The ones by the cliff move as she reaches the edge and she jumps off and dives into the lake with a slight splash.

The girls laughs and starts the game, everyone from the past either stood or sat in shock that she had done that. They look at their future selves and are a bit surprised that they don't have the same expression on their faces.

"She does it all the time," says Bloom, smiling.

"Ok then." says some of the others from the past.

The babies giggle and start to play with one another.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok heres chapter 2, i know the story's a lil confusing but hey wouldn't it be if u were going from the past to the future? -


End file.
